Blessing in Disguise
by xthoseflashinglights
Summary: "I could handle them being together and all, even though that is painful enough; I just can't handle them flaunting it and rubbing it in my face every chance they get. Beth makes it seem like he's some trophy she's stolen off of me." Maria/Randy Beth/Punk


A blessing in disguise, what does that even mean? If it's such a blessing then why is it in disguise? These things never make sense to me. Now it's not like I'm stupid; I have my moments, but when it comes down to it, I'm a pretty intelligent person. It may be because I don't believe in blessings – not for a second. Blessing are more of a restraint; a more of a negative to say, a positive. You see, I'm not one to not believe in something; trust me, I am a very optimistic person. But when life and blessings – as they call it – let you down time and time again, your optimism tends to run out, so to say.

I sighed softly, trying my uttermost best to release these negative thoughts. I bet you're wondering what I am talking about, right? I probably sound like a crazy woman, but all I can say is that there was one cause for this emotional pain – love. But don't get me wrong, love has its moments, it's just that people get so caught up in that moment that they forget that life is no fairytale and that that moment can never last forever; nor can it stay positive for too much longer. Love breaks hearts, messes up heads and makes people lose their sanity. It's completely irresistible. People who are completely against love fall right into its trap. I don't know why I am so hung up on love or blessings; maybe because they were both work of the devil. I scoffed at the thought of love being something remotely pleasing.

"Bitch." I heard a voice hiss at me. I turned in the direction of the tone, only to find Beth Phoenix walking hand in hand with my now EX-Boyfriend Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk. I roll my eyes. It wasn't enough for her to steal the man I was falling head over heels for, but she had to rub it in my face and take it to a whole new low; insulting me every chance she got. I looked over at Phil who had a smirk on his lips. I don't know what I saw in him, I don't even know why I still have feelings for him, not after what he did to me. It was sickening but as I said, Love ruins everything.

"Slut." I hiss back, sending a glare her way. Beth snorts and gives me a once over before shaking her head faintly.

"Coming from you, Kanellis, that isn't saying much." Beth spat at me with a grin playing on her lips as she lead Phil away. They were a match made in hell. A part of me wanted to break down and cry, but then I knew from previous experience that that was what she wanted. She wanted to see me break down and cry. But I wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction of knowing that they caused me pain. Instead, I held my chin up high and walked away. Once the two were out of sight, my face fell as did my composure.

I began to make my way towards the divas locker room, but was stopped when I noticed two figures fighting in the hallway. I immediately made my way over there and saw other wrestlers beginning to crowd around the fight. I made my way over to the scene and pushed through the crowd with a few polite "Excuse me's" as I pushed past them. I was shocked to see Randy Orton and Adam "Edge" Copeland going at it. These two were best friend and very close friends of mine, ever since Rated RKO was formed. I let out a shriek. The two men didn't stop brawling, they continued going at it like two wild bulls. If I knew these two – which I did, extremely well – they would have been fighting over something completely stupid.

"Randy! Adam! Stop it!" I shout at the two men, who just ignored my shouting and continued. I didn't want to get in the middle of these two men because I knew against them I was powerless. I had an idea. Since everyone was cheering them on, I seemed to be the only one worried about their friendship. I placed my forefinger and my thumb in my mouth and blew as hard as I could; making an ear piercing whistle, which caused both men to stop fighting and about 15 wrestlers to stop and look at me. "You two stop it!" I plead in a fit of anger. "All of you clear out." I exclaim at the bystanders, who hesitantly obliged. "Jesus Christ, what the hell are you two fighting about?" I questioned as I helped both men up, making sure to keep them a good distance apart and that I was standing in the middle. The two didn't say a word; they just looked to the ground in guilt. "Let me guess, football or wrestling?" I asked with a raise of my brow.

"NO!" Adam shouted obviously still heated up about the fight. "He's fucking Amy!" Adam hissed as he pointed at Randy. I was taken way back by Adam's accusations; Amy and Randy? That's physically impossible. They hate each other, besides Randy wouldn't do that to Adam… would he?

"What?" I breathe as I snapped my head in Randy's direction. "Is this true?" I question Randy in disbelief.

"No, it's not! I would never do that!" Randy exclaimed immediately. "Adam, you're my best friend, why the fuck would I go do your fiancé?" Randy questioned. He had a good point; and I doubted highly that he would do that to Adam, especially with Amy. "Besides, it's Amy." Randy let out a shudder, causing Adam to send a glare his way.

"Then who is she doing?" Adam questioned himself aloud. Randy and I looked at each other before we sent each other a look; a look that only Adam could read. I think we both had an idea of who she was sleeping around with. "Do you two know something I don't?" Adam questioned Randy and I, moving closer to us; much calmer than before. I shuffled back and stood next to Randy. What was I suppose to say? Adam and Amy were BOTH close friends of mine; besides, what Randy and I knew wasn't exactly a fact.

"Nothing." Randy and I say in unison, both shaking our heads.

"Okay, now I know something's up." Adam said as he tapped his forefinger in the air at us. "What. Is. Going. On?" Adam questioned in a slow motion as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well…" Randy and I began at the same time. "Amy might be," I began and glanced to Randy who carried on my sentence.

"Sleeping with Matt Hardy." Randy eventually spits out which caused us both to turn around, hoping to avoid a pissed off Adam. We could hear someone breathing in and out. I turned to find Adam, red in the face, clenching his fists. I could have sworn smoke was about to blow out of his ears at any moment. "Look, dude, calm down. We don't know for sure." Randy explained to the Toronto Native, trying to calm him down. Randy stepped closer to him, which was a cautious move. I bit down on my bottom lip, hoping this wouldn't get ugly.

"I knew she was doing someone. But Matt Hardy, that's like a fucking slap in the face man." Luckily for all of us, Matt Hardy was on Smackdown and the three of us were safely on RAW – with the exception of Amy touring with her band, The Luchagors.

"Look Adam, we're not positive of anything. But apparently when Smackdown was in North Carolina, The Luchagors were in town and Michelle, Jillian, Kristal and Ashley all saw them making out." I explain to Adam. "Look, if it was just Kristal saying that, I wouldn't have believed it but with Michelle, Jil and Ash's word, I would say it's probably true." I tell Adam, hanging my head low. I felt bad for him, I truly did. I knew that all the signs pointed to it being correct and I knew extremely well that Adam didn't deserve it.

Adam nodded. "I will call her later, but you guys are probably right." Adam sighs, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "Sorry for flipping out on you, man." Adam apologizes to Randy, who accepts and they give each other a man hug.

"Aw, aren't you two cute." I say with a grin which caused both men to jerk their head in my direction, both grinning at me. "What do you say I make you feel better? I'm saying we go to a bar straight after the show, which is like in 20 minutes and I buy you both a beer?" I offer with a smirk.

Adam and Randy shared a glance at each other before turning their vision on me and nodding my way. Of course, it wasn't like them to turn down a beer, let alone one paid by me. "And that's exactly why we love you, Ria." Randy said with his trademarked smirk.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm just simply amazing." I sent them both a grin. These two definitely knew how to make me feel better.

x x x x

"Okay, my turn." I began. The three of us were seated at a booth at a New York bar, beers in hand and were playing 'would you rather'. It seems like an immature game, but when you're on the verge of getting drunk, it seems entertaining. Although I personally plan to get slightly tipsy, since I know Adam and Randy will get wasted and no doubt I will end up having to pay the taxi driver – like always. "Would you rather, Make out with Rosie O'Donnell or Susan Boyle?" I ask the two men with a grin as I take another swig of my beer. The two just look at each other and make a face. I shrug my shoulders. "You have to answer."

"Fine, Rosie." Adam admitted with a scrunch of his nose. I let out a loud chuckle before nodding. His decision was respectful, but both choices were as bad as each other. We both glance at Randy who was still contemplating.

"Okay, Susan Boyle." Randy explains which caused both Adam and I to widen our eyes.

"Serious?" I question as I almost choke on my beer. Randy was a fussy guy, and to hear him say that was music to my ears. Randy nods although he makes a face also.

"But it's my turn now." He announces. I nod and take another swig of my beer. "Let's see, would you rather hook up with Snitsky or the bogeyman." After Adam hears my choices, he almost chokes on his beer from laughing too hard. I send him a face before I notice Beth and Phil walking in. Beth was wearing a very short dress, which in my opinion didn't suit her frame and her hair was curled. Phil of course wearing a casual top and jeans; I send a glare their way, although they are faced in a total other direction. What was Phil doing here anyway? He was straight edge.

"Beth." I hissed.

"Beth?" Both men say unison. "She wasn't an option." Randy says to me, which caused me to snap back into reality. I turn to them and furrow my eyebrow. What were they on about? It suddenly hit me that we were playing that game.

"No, not that." I say to them with a shake of my head. The two men looked confused. I signalled the pair with a bow of my head in their direction before taking a scull of my beer. Both men "Oh" in realization.

"You know it beats me why he chose her over you." Adam admits with a contemplating look of his face. After sculling the last portion of the bitter liquid, I push myself up off of my seat.

"I have to get out of here." I announced as I move past the two. Randy stands up and calls for me to wait up, but I ignore him and walk out of the bar. Of all places to run into them, it had to be here. Phil had never taken a sip of alcohol and yet his is at a bar; just my luck. I sigh as I run my manicured fingers through my long, red locks. I find myself walking across the street to a moonlit park. Luckily it was filled with lights and there were a few people around so I didn't have to worry about being violated or killed. I seat myself down on a bench and lean back into the seat. I tip my head back so it is hanging off of the back of the bench and I gaze up at the stars.

"You alright?" I heard Randy's voice question minutes later. Randy's voice was reassuring and calm, so I didn't jump at his tone. I nod, even though it's far from the truth. "You don't look alright. I'd say you don't sound alright, but you're not talking to me."

I let out a small giggle before I nod my head again. "Trust me, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't let him get to you." I hear Randy say. I sigh a loud and I know he is telling the truth. I always seem to let people get to me. I always worry too much about what people think of me and that allows people to take advantage of me. Yeah, I wasn't _that_ stupid. I knew it happens, but I never stand my ground or stick up for myself. I was a pushover, _plain_ and _simple_.

"Too bad he does." I say as I pull my head up to its previous position and look at Randy. "I could handle them being together and alll, even though that is painful enough; I just can't handle them flaunting it and rubbing it in my face every chance they get. Beth makes it seem like he's some trophy she's stolen off of me. And to make matters even worse, she is always criticizing my wrestling skills and calling me a whore and shit. I get so sick of it. Sure, I'm not as bulky as her or I may not have as much experience as she does, but I have just as much passion and desire for this business as she does, if not more." I explain to him before looking to the ground and fuming with my nails.

"Not I or anyone else doubts your passion and desire. You have a lot of talent, Ria. You just let bitches like Beth convince you that you don't. In my opinion, Beth is all about domination. Wrestling is a lot more than dominance and beating your opponent to the bloody pulp. Adam and I believe in you and that's telling you something. We're both former multiple time WWE and World Heavy weight champions. Beth has only held the Women's title; which is a prestigious honour and all..." Randy explains to me before his voice travels off into a silence. Randy chuckles slightly. "You get my point. You've just got to do what you think is best not what Beth, Phil or anyone else thinks is best. At the end of the day, your passion, love and desire for this business will get you a far way. Believe me. Besides, there is always room to improve." Randy says with a smile.

"Thanks Randy." I say as I give him a tight hug. As I press my body against Randy's, I suddenly feel completely better. As Randy wraps his arms around my petite frame I notice how safe I feel and how comfortable I am in his hold. I didn't want to let go. Eventually we both pulled away and it got silent – too silent.

"Phil was stupid for giving up a girl like you, Ria. You're amazing; wait, that's probably an understatement." Randy says to me with a smile. I laugh softly before gazing up at Randy.

"Thanks Randy, again. You're pretty amazing yourself." I say to him as I nibble softly on my bottom lip. I was having mixed feeling; feelings I haven't felt for Randy before. Randy and I looked into each other's eyes. I felt like I was in some corny, teen movie; but it was alright, because I was with Randy. Randy and I both began leaning in closer, our faces coming closer in contact with each other. Our lips were literally inches away from one another. I wanted to kiss him, so bad. Our lips were so close that I could feel Randy's hot breath on my lips. I bit down hard on my bottom lip and closed my eyes.

"Woah, hold up a second." We both hear Adam exclaim. Randy and I both jump and Adam's voice snaps us back into reality. "You two… weren't about to," Adam questions in disbelief as he switches both his forefingers between us both. "You were! Jesus, Mary and Joseph. That's totally going to ruin our threesome we have going on." Adam says with a playful grin. "Oh, sorry, I'm ruining the moment aren't I. Just lemme' walk away and you two can get back to business." Adam says with a smirk as he begins to back away from us.

"Wait, Adam, you don't have to. I have to go to my," I begin as I shot up from the bench, searching my brain frantically for an excuse. "Swimming lesson!" I exclaim with a nod, before mentally slapping myself at how completely and utterly stupid I sounded. As I began to walk away, I hear both men's voice.

"At 11pm?" They both question in unison. I nod.

"Yeah, my swimming teacher is like Australian, and he likes to go on Australian time." I say with a fake smile. I bit down on my bottom lip at how stupid my excuses were getting, but try to play the part anyway. "Okay, so, Bye!" I say as I began to hurry away. Randy Orton and I had a moment. Maybe I finally found my blessing in disguise.

* * *

There we go. I can't believe how corny it is, Lmao. But I love this couple, so I thought I would give it a go. To be continued? because I could quite easily end it or pick it up from there. So please leave me your reviews about the story and if I should continue it. Thanks guys,

Marnie. x


End file.
